Loki's Bad Day
by multifandomhaven
Summary: He frequently caught himself thinking of the way she moved - it was graceful and fluid and it had him wondering if she had ever danced. Then he wondered that if she were born among the Gods if he would have asked her to dance at one of the royal balls. Companion Piece to Fascinating Mortal.


**Story requested on my tumblr _multifandomhaven._**

* * *

 _I've gotten a few requests to add onto my other Loki imagine, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Part One - Fascinating Mortal_

* * *

Loki's day hadn't been a good one.

He had gone on a mission, one he didn't understand why they needed him in the first place, it was over in less than an hour and he didn't even really participate. It was infuriating, and it annoyed him more that it probably should have. He just wanted to settle in his new home, but being called away on unnecessary missions was making it difficult.

After his shower Loki decided to go to the library and relax - it was the most soothing room in the compound. Every other room seemed to be filled with people - people he didn't want to associate with at the moment.

Unless, he admitted only to himself, it was the agent that had joined the ranks of Earth's Mightest Heroes - she was the only person that didn't send his mind into overload.

He frequently caught himself thinking of the way she moved - it was graceful and fluid and it had him wondering if she had ever danced. Then he wondered that if she were born among the Gods if he would have asked her to dance at one of the royal balls.

It was likely, he thought, that he would have pursued her had she been an Asgardian.

But she _wasn't_.

He sighed and tried to shake the thoughts of her parading around in a beautiful gown of emerald and gold, matching him perfectly.

His legs took him toward the library without thought and before he knew it he stood outside the doors. He paused outside for a moment, his ears perking at a sound coming from inside.

It was a small noise, if he hadn't been a God he might not have heard it at all.

Someone was crying - he heard them sniff, their shaky breaths and mumbling. He knew that voice, it was her. It was _his_ agent.

Loki's hand began to glow green and he quickly transitioned into his armor, his daggers at the ready. He burst into the room, ready to destroy whatever it was that had her in the state she was in.

"Loki!" The agent jumped at his entrance, a book pulled to her chest. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wet. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Loki's was scanning the room as he spoke. "Have they harmed you?"

"Has who harmed me?" She asked with a sniff. "What are you talking about?"

Loki walked toward her, his eyes and ears still sharp for a disturbance. "You're crying."

The agent's blush matched her red puffy eyes. She used her sleeve to dry the tears on her face and looked up at him, her lip caught between her teeth. Loki didn't care for the way she looked at him, it made his heart squeeze in a way it hadn't in years.

"Yes," she admitted, "but nothing is actually _wrong_. It's just... I was reading this book," she showed him the book, her page marked by a tissue inside. She, again, chewed her lip, a fresh wave of tears beginning to flood her eyes. "A-And one of the characters died, and it just - it broke my heart, is all."

Loki stared at her with unblinking eyes. Is that all it was? A character died in her book and she was in this sort of mess. He sighed and reverted back to his normal, lounging attire.

Loki, a tad embarrassed by the way he burst in, decided not to say anything else about it and simply began searching through the library for something to read himself.

"Loki?" The agent's voice was small and hoarse.

Loki turned to face her, his movements smooth. A dark eyebrow was raised at her, waiting for her to continue. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Her sentiment confused him. "For what exactly are you thanking me?"

The agent shrugged her shoulders. "I know you don't like it here, and you're not really friends with any of the Avengers. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think you're a bad man, Loki. You've proven to me on missions and just now, what you did... a monster wouldn't have done what you did."

 _Monster_.

The word brought back memories that Loki would have liked to forget. He sighed, "Well it's not like I could stand out there and let you die, could I? I'd have been cast out once again, this time with no home to return to."

The agent nodded, but from the minuscule smile on her lips he knew that she understood what he was doing. It irked him that he failed to fool this frustrating Midgardian woman. She placed her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, thanks anyway," she whispered.

And with that she was gone.

He walked over to the chair she was sitting in and picked up the book. The bottom corners were still warm where her hands had gripped onto it, the tears on the tissue still damp.

He found himself beginning to wonder what it was about the agent that had captivated him so, and what it was that had made her so incredibly sad.

He opened the book and began to read, the agent's eyes still burning in his mind, and this time the fluttering in his chest was a little less irritating.


End file.
